


Close To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard has a crush
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a little idea I had in my head of Gerard being a shy/quiet 'goth'/'emo' kid and Billie being somewhat popular amongst the misfits and outcasts in highschool. I liked the thought of gerard watching BIllie from a distance not necessarily stalking but just crushing/pining from a distance and Billie being somehwat clueless for a while until Gerard catches his attention and wants to know who he is.  
> I might add more to this chapterwise but for now I hope this Intro works to get some people into it <3 hope you enjoy thanks for reading

Gerard was sitting outside the school courtyard, the Autumn breeze flowing gently as leaves flew by making his scarf move softly. he brushed some hair out of his face as he read the Graphic Novel in front of him, his hands were covered red from the night before, he had finally managed to dye his roots and he was quite proud of how it turned out. 

He sighed getting immersed in the fictional world as images flew threw his mind giving him a sense of escape from the cold Autumn morning. He enjoyed days like this where he could just sit down drink some coffee and read a good book, it was perfect weather for that sort of thing.

Gerard wasn’t much of a people person, he would on occasion wave and smile at those who acknowledged him out of politeness, but in reality, he enjoyed his own company. He would keep to himself and read or draw, he was fond of music and art in any form be it writing or drawing.

He peaked up from his book upon hearing laughter in the distance, he knew people we are coming so he darted towards one of the trees nearby sitting beneath it , he looked from his book for a moment before looking back up to see who was coming by. 

It was three boys, one in particular had caught his eye that year, he had raven hair and beautiful green eyes, his smile would make anyone melt and his laugh could brighten anyone’s day. He watched closely whilst he held his book to his chest sighing dreamily.

He quickly looked back down at his book in fear of being caught by the other boy, blushing slightly he tucked some of his hair behind his ear, he internally cursed himself for his lack of confidence , he just wanted to walk up and talk to the other with ease. 

When he figured all hopes of him striking up conversation was lost, a thought crossed his mind, a simple ‘Hi’ would be a good start for anyone...friend or otherwise.

Gerard bookmarked his page stuffing the novel in his side bag before straightening himself out, making his way over to the three boys , his eyes set on the raven haired one with the green eyes, he finally managed to say "H-Hi Billie". 

It was a nervous whisper if anything, unfortunately the bell has rang within Gerard saying the first syllable of the other boys name, with that he sighed in defeat hanging his head low letting his hair cover his face, he was so embarrassed his cheeks were almost as red as his hair. 

As he walked past the three boys, he clutched his bag close, making his way to registration, pulling out his phone from his pocket he proceeded to put in his headphones and listen to some music. 

What he didn't realise was that Billie heard him and asked, "Who's he?" as he passed by. leaving Billie lost in thought watching as the other walked away his flame coloured roots standing in the crowd of teenagers.


End file.
